La Disparition d'Un Souverain
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Aragorn ferma les yeux, écoutant les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient lentement. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, il entrouvrit les paupières et ne fut guère surpris de voir son épouse se tenir inlassablement auprès de lui.


_Bonsoir à tous, _

_ Me revoilà, et comme toujours avec un Os. Cette fois-ci, c'est Aragorn et Arwen que je mets en avant. _

_ Cela fait un moment que j'ai eu cette inspiration pour cet Os. J'en avais eu l'idée après avoir écrit « **La Disparition d'une étoile** », un autre Os centré sur le personnage d'Arwen. _

_ Pour cette publication, je n'ai cette fois-ci pas fait appel à une béta. J'ai essayé, pour une fois, de me débrouiller toute seule. Donc vous avez tous les droits de me gronder si vous rencontrez des fautes dans ce texte. J'ai essayé de faire pour le mieux, passant un bon moment à tout décrypter. Excusez-moi par avance si certaines fautes ont pu m'échapper. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous en voyez !_

___Pour suivre mes actualités, si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez rejoindre ma page facebook, "**La Plume de Syana**". _

_ Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce petit Os qui j'espère vous plaira ! _

* * *

**La Disparition d'Un Souverain**

L'Elfe contempla son fils d'un œil triste avant de hocher la tête, posant délicatement une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à entrer dans l'une des pièces de la Maison des Rois.

Le jeune homme offrit un mince sourire à sa mère, non sans presser avec angoisse la manche de sa robe d'un bleu foncé, comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il était empli de peur. Ses jambes tremblèrent lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur l'homme qui sommeillait sur le lit.

- Eldarion…

Aragorn, Roi du Gondor et des Royaumes Réunifiés se redressa gracieusement sur ses oreillers en le voyant entrer en compagnie de sa mère. D'un geste de main dans sa direction, il l'invita à venir auprès de lui, un sourire se peignant lentement sur ses fines lèvres.

- Mon très cher fils… Je suis heureux de te voir. Il me faut te confier certaines choses avant de me retirer.

- Père…

- Eldarion. Le temps est venu pour moi. Tu ne peux empêcher cela, murmura Aragorn doucement. Mais je suis si apaisé aujourd'hui… Mon très cher fils, tu es empli d'une grande sagesse. Une sagesse qui va te permettre de me succéder. Ne sois pas triste, mon enfant… J'ai vécu pleinement ma vie et elle a été des plus heureuse. Mais à présent, il est temps pour moi de te céder ma place en tant que Roi du Gondor. Règne avec bonté. Prends soin de ton peuple. Veille sur eux.

Eldarion essuya prestement les larmes qui bordaient ses prunelles grises, menaçant à tout instant de couler sur ses joues. Il accorda un sourire larmoyant à son père tandis que celui-ci ôtait la couronne ailée qui cintrait sa tête afin de le lui remettre, immédiatement suivi par le sceptre d'Arnor.

- Sois un bon Roi mon fils… Souffla Aragorn difficilement, ses joues palissant brusquement. Adieu… Adieu mon enfant chéri.

Son fils étouffa un sanglot alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser le front de son père. Ce dernier leva une main vers son visage et caressa une dernière fois tendrement la joue de son aîné. Puis, une fois ses adieux prononcés à chacun de ses enfants, il demanda que tout s'en aille.

Eldarion et ses sœurs partirent en compagnie de quelques servantes et hommes de la garde. Aragorn ferma les yeux, écoutant les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient lentement. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, il entrouvrit les paupières et ne fut guère surpris de voir son épouse se tenir inlassablement auprès de lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, mon aimée. Je ne souhaite pas voir le chagrin envahir ton si délicat visage. Je m'en voudrais de te faire subir cela.

- Vois-tu une quelconque trace de chagrin chez moi mon tendre époux ? Répondit Arwen Undòmiel doucement.

Aragorn s'affaissa lentement sur les oreillers, surpris par sa réponse. Ses prunelles grisâtres scrutèrent le visage de sa femme, cherchant à voir si ce qu'elle disait, était sincère. Son étonnement ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il perçut seulement la sérénité qui émanait d'elle.

- Même après toutes ces années passées ensemble, tu parviens encore à me surprendre mon amour, souffla Aragorn difficilement en venant saisir sa main qu'il pressa contre la sienne avec le peu des forces qu'il lui restait. Arwen ?

Le Roi du Gondor inhala une bouffée d'air, sa voix tremblant brutalement. Ses yeux se fermèrent durant une seconde, le ramenant loin en arrière.

- A-Arwen… Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre sous les bouleaux dans la Maison d'Elrond et… Quand nous nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre à Cerin Amroth…

- Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? Murmura calmement Arwen en caressant tendrement sa joue de sa main droite.

- Tu portais cette belle robe bleue qui épousait les formes si gracieuses de ton corps et qui laissait paraître tes bras si frêles et ta peau si douce… À cet instant, tu m'étais paru comme l'incarnation de Lùthien. Tes cheveux noirs étaient détachés et tombés le long de ton dos… Puis quand je t'ai revu, je me suis rappelé les paroles de ma mère qui me mettait en garde contre l'amour que je te portais… Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à venir te voir… J'avais besoin de te prendre la main comme maintenant et la presser vivement contre la mienne. J'avais besoin de te dire à quel point mon amour pour toi était fort et à quel point il serait éternel…

- Et il est toujours si puissant, répondit Arwen avec ferveur. Pour toujours ! Même quand je serai séparé de toi !

- Non… Arwen. Non !

Aragorn se redressa violemment sur ses oreillers, toussant. Ses joues rougirent devant l'effort qu'il devait accomplir, l'une de ses mains se pressant contre sa poitrine douloureuse.

- Notre amour sera conté pour des années à venir. Il sera éternel Arwen… Mais tu possèdes encore une chance de partir et de rejoindre les tiens sur les Terres Immortelles. Je te supplie de saisir cette aubaine ! Rejoins ton peuple… Continue de vivre pour moi mon aimée…

- Tu ne peux me demander cela Aragorn ! Ma place est auprès de toi.

- Arwen… Murmura le Roi dans un souffle désespéré.

- Non ! Le coupa l'Elfe fermement. Mon amour, j'ai choisi une vie de mortelle pour être à tes côtés. Je la vivrai jusqu'à ma mort… J'ai choisi la destinée des hommes, Aragorn. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix, même pas une minute… Ne cherche pas à m'en dissuader. Mon choix est fait depuis déjà tant d'années.

Aragorn soupira tristement. Un sourire, bien que mince, apparut tout de même sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui demandait de l'embrasser une toute dernière fois. La fille d'Elrond, le visage impassible, s'exécuta, penchant sa figure sur la sienne pour saisir sa bouche devenue presque froide. Sa main erra sur ses joues doucement. Ses lèvres, posées contre les siennes, ne cessaient de lui murmurer combien elle l'aimait tandis qu'un voile parût devant les yeux du Souverain. Un dernier souffle sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui sollicitaient encore un baiser.

Arwen redressa la tête. Le dernier soupir du Roi des Royaumes Réunifiés venait d'être rendu. Les sanglots et les larmes qu'elle lui avait dissimulés quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ne put les empêcher de sortir cette fois-ci. L'Étoile du Soir prit sa main et la pressa farouchement contre la sienne. Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'elle embrassa une fois encore sa bouche avec fougue, comme si elle espérait encore qu'il puisse lui rende ses baisers.

- Estel ! Estel ! Estel…

Les appels d'Arwen restèrent sans réponse. Un dernier cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle venait blottir son visage contre son cou, étouffant ainsi ses sanglots.

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles l'Elfe calma progressivement ses pleurs. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour contempler le visage de son défunt époux de ses yeux rougis, il lui parut instantanément beau et jeune. Son corps étendu sur le lit, enveloppé de ses plus beaux atours, le rendait plus vaillant et fort que jamais, confirmant la splendeur du Roi qu'il avait été.

- Adieu mon Roi, mon tendre époux, mon Estel, mon amour… Puisse-t-on se retrouver bientôt…

Après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres froides et une caresse sur ses joues pâles, Arwen se remit debout et essuya promptement ses larmes.

Lorsqu'elle fut ressortie, Eldarion la fixa avec effroi, comprenant à son visage et aux cris qu'il avait perçus, que son père n'était plus. Les yeux de sa mère s'étaient éteints à jamais, devenus froids par la mort de son très cher époux. Plus aucune étoile ne brillait dans son regard comme autrefois.

Arwen esquissa un geste lent pour ôter la fine couronne d'or, sertie de diamants, qui cintrait sa tête. Sans aucun regret, elle la laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Devant les yeux effarés de ses enfants, elle ôta tous les autres bijoux somptueux qu'on lui avait offerts.

Une fois dépourvu de toute parure, hormis sa robe, Arwen vint baiser le front de chacune de ses filles, leur prodiguant de sages conseils avant de se tourner vers son fils.

- J'ai donné tout mon amour à toi et tes sœurs. Je leur ai donné tous les conseils que je pouvais. Quant à toi, ton père t'a déjà prodigué toutes les recommandations nécessaires. Je sais que tu feras un très bon Roi. Mais il est temps désormais pour moi de me retirer.

- Mère...

- Adieu mon enfant, le coupa Arwen doucement. Veille bien sur les tiens.

Arwen embrassa son fils une dernière fois avant de s'en aller, laissant tout ce qu'elle avait connu derrière elle, décidé à rejoindre les Terres de la Lothlòrien, là où elle savait qu'elle pourrait y vivre quelque temps avant de rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

_Avez-vous apprécié cet Os ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par Reviews ou par MP, je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous ;)  
_


End file.
